Corsair: Way of the Corsair
Category:Guides Regarding Editing of Guide Please do not delete, or edit anything. I work a lot OFFLINE and then copy & paste my info in this guide. If you see any mistakes that I made please send me a message and I will fix it asap. The way of the Corsair a guide by Warbringer Remora Page under construction, check back soon! Like most people I started Corsair the day it came out. As a low level Corsair I found the job quite boring. Low damage, not much buffs to use, limited equipment and so on. But when I reached a higher level I got more interested in playing Corsair. The damage became quite good, the buffers became quite usefull and the possibilities became endless. Especially when I reached level 40 and got my Quick Draw Ability. In this guide I will tell you how I experienced Corsair. My experience with some subjobs, the spells, how and where to level but also on how to level Corsair without spending loads of Gil. Of course, I will also explain how to level Corsair fast for the people who can afford it. At the moment I am a level 75 Corsair myself and I will keep this wiki updated frequently. Unlocking Corsair ;Purchase & Register Treasures of Aht Urhgan :As Corsair was one of the three jobs added in the new ToAU expansion pack, purchase of this product is necessary to travel to the location(s) required to unlock the job Corsair. The Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion pack can be registered to your PlayOnline account via the 'Expanded Services' page. ;Unlocking the Treasures of Aht Urhgan Areas :Even though you may have purchased the expansion pack, there is one quest that blocks you from entering the new areas straight away. This quest is named 'The Road to Aht Urhgan', and is recieved in Lower Jeuno's Tenshodo branch (inside the Neptune's Spire), from the NPC Faursel. You can find the relevant information for this quest by clicking here. You may skip the quest by giving Fausel 500,000 gil when he gives you the choice to do so, however you will be warped to Wajaom Woodlands at the end of the quest, which can potentially be dangerous. Completion of this quest by any means will allow you to travel to Aht Urhgan from the port based in Mhaura. ;Complete the quest, Luck of the Draw :This is (naturally) the Corsair job quest. As Corsair is part of a group of Extra Jobs, a quest is required to unlock it, as with all of the other Jobs under this category. For information on how to complete the quest, click on the quest title above. Upon completion of this quest, you will be able to become a Corsair. Corsair's Roll System. As a Corsair you will have the ability to roll you're dices. Doing so will create up to two buffers for you and your party. Each time you roll you will receive a 1 minute recast timer. A buff will stick on you and your party for five minutes. This means that you can roll the dice four times before a buffer wears off. What I, and a lot of other people are doing, is rolling the dice twice for the Frontline Job and twice for the Backline Job. Example: Hunter's Roll and Chaos Roll for the Melee jobs (Frontline Jobs), Healer's Roll and Evoker's Roll for the mages (Backline Job). So within this "5 minute window" you can buff both the Frontline and Backline jobs. Example: As a Corsair you would like to begin with buffing the mages. This so you can keep your melee buffs like +att and +acc for your self while in battle. Phantom Roll As a Corsair you will also have to ability to use Phantom Rolls. These rolls with give you and your party various buffs like more Accuracy, Increased Double-Attack rating and much more. Some of those which I found effective I will explain. Corsair's Roll ''' '''Optimal Job: Corsair Lucky Number: 5 Unlucky Number: 9 Jobs: Corsair Level 5 Increases the amount of experience points earned by party members within area of effect. This roll will give the people who are buffed a random extra percentage of experience points each kill. HERE Hunter's Roll ''' '''Optimal Job: Ranger Lucky Number: 4 Unlucky Number: 8 Jobs: Corsair Level 11 Enhances accuracy and ranged accuracy for party members within area of effect. You and the people under this buff will gain a extra amouth of accuracy and ranged accuracy. This really helps out while leveling on high(er) level mobs. You will miss less, and therefor kill faster. HERE Chaos Roll ''' '''Optimal Job: Dark Knight Lucky Number: 4 Unlucky Number: 8 Jobs: Corsair Level 14 Enhances attack for party members within area of effect. With this buffer you will deal more damage then you normally would do. Dark Knight is not the only job which will receive extra damage, EVERYONE will. Dark Knight just makes it better. HERE Healer's Roll ''' '''Optimal Job: White Mage Lucky Number: 3 Unlucky Number: 7 Jobs: Corsair Level 20 Increases the amount of MP recovered while healing for party members within area of effect. HERE Samurai Roll ''' '''Optimal Job: Samurai Lucky Number: 2 Unlucky Number: 6 Jobs: Corsair Level 36 Enhances "Store TP" effect for party members within area of effect. HERE Evoker's Roll ''' '''Optimal Job: Summoner Lucky Number: 5 Unlucky Number: 9 Jobs: Corsair Level 40 Gradually restores MP for party members within area of effect. HERE Fighter's Roll ''' '''Optimal Job: Warrior Lucky Number: 5 Unlucky Number: 9 Jobs: Corsair Level 49 Improves "Double Attack" rate for party members within area of effect. HERE ''TIP: If you rolled 12 you will get a BUST! this means you will receive a penalty which means: - You can have only 1 buff as long as the BUST! remains - You will suffer from a penalty i.e. if your Corsair's Roll busted, you will receive -6% Experience.'' Damage and Weaponskills I played some time as a Corsair/Ranger and found it a good role. Powerfull and fun to play!!! With some desent equipment a Corsair should be able to do around 40-120 damage with a Ranged Attack and around 70-900 with a Weaponskill. Slug Shot for example would deal up to 900 damage a hit. With the right equipment (Artifact which increases Quick Draw) you can do up to 200 damage every minute. Quick Draw also brings side-effects to your enemy like Sleep, Bio and other things. You can do a very nice skill combo on your own to deal significant damage to the mob. Sharpshot -> Slug Shot -> Barrage -> Slug Shot -> Quick Draw Slug Shot -> Barrage -> Slug Shot -> Quick Draw The time for this combo would be 40 ~ 55 seconds if done right. With desent equipent you should be able to deal around 1900 ~ 2200 damage in less then 60 seconds. Food Most of the food you will ever need will be food which rises Ranged Accuracy. Untill level 30 dont bother using expancive food cause the effect's wont be good enough. Save the gil, use Laterns instead. From level 30 on you can equip Noct gear which gives you more Ranged Accuracy. Now is a good time to start using Squid. You will have a high enough Base Ranged Accuracy. Now it wont be a waste to use Squid so start doing so! level 1 ~ 30 Jack 'o' Latern Description: An artfully carved ogre pumpkin. Given as a present. Jobs: All Races: All Food Duration: 180 minutes Stackable: Not Stackable Effects for Jack-o'-Lantern: *Charisma -10 *Resist vs. Dark +25 *Accuracy +10 *Evasion +10 *Arcana Killer level 30 ~ 75 Squid Sushi Description: Sliced, raw squid served on a small portion of sweet vinegar rice--a popular dish in the eastern empire. Jobs: All Races: All Food Duration: 30 minutes Stackable: 12 Effects for Squid Sushi: *HP +30 *Dexterity +6 *Agility +5 *Mind -1 *Resist Sleep *Ranged Accuracy +15% *Accuracy +15% Strong and lesser strong points of the job Weapons Equipment the cheap way Equipment the expancive way Leveling level 58 ~ 62 Laypoint (Wajaom Woodlands) Lesser Colibri Exp: 23,000 ~ 30,000 a hour Setup: RDM, COR, DRG, SAM, SAM, SAM Merit skills (solo) Merit skills (events) Player VS Player